republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup Group C
Group C of the 2018 FIFA World Cup began on 12 June and ended on 23 June 2018. The group consisted of Italy, Spain, Poland, and Austria. Italy and Poland had previously met in 1974; Poland won 2-1 and advanced to the next round. Italy and Poland had also met in 1982; the game ended as a 0-0 draw. Later on in the tournament, Italy and Poland would meet in the semi-finals; Italy won 2-0. Italy and Austria were in the same group in 1990, when Italy were hosts and went onto finish third place. Italy and Austria had also met in 1998, where Italy won 2-1. Austria and Spain were in the same group in 1978; Austria won 2-1 and advanced to the next round, where they met Italy (another team in Group C), West Germany, and the Netherlands. As group winners, Spain advanced to face Group D runners-up, Japan, while Poland, as group runners-up, faced the winners of Group D, Libya. Both teams were succesful, making this group and Group G the only groups in which both teams advanced to the quarter-finals. Please note that "c" means captain. Italy vs. Spain Italy and Spain faced each other at the Kingdom Stadium in Xülîäférd, on Saturday, 9 June 2018. Spain won 2–0. Real Madrid forward Andrés Hallesco, Spain's captain, gave Spain the lead 6 minutes in, curling home a 25-yard free kick. 27 minutes later, Hallesco's Real teammate, Alfonoso Ibáñez, doubled Spain's lead with a diving header from Xabi Qauviéra's cross. The second half saw Italy dominate, with Raimondo Jarocco sending a bicycle kick from a tight angle into the side netting, and Cristoforo del Piero drilling wide with only Martín Agüero to beat. However, in injury time, Spain came close to adding a third, when a Horacio Borsteña header was cleared off the line by Fabio Vallerano. Ibáñez | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 95, 347 | referee = Ho Pateng (China PR) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Poland vs. Austria Poland played Austria in an entertaining match at the Polar Bear Stadium in Slübînzä on Sunday, 10 June 2018. Poland won 3–2. Waclaw Anstrov opened the scoring in the 12th minute, drilling home a driven free-kick from the edge of the Austria penalty area. Anstrov scored his and Poland's second goal 3 minutes later, scoring a fantastic bicycle kick. Anstrov completed his hat-trick another 3 minutes later, looping a free header over Jäger Herzog's head and into the net. Austria pulled a goal back in the 36th minute, when Lech Radowska let a 30-yard effort from Wolfgang Warner squirm in. The game became rather balanced after that goal, with Poland's Manchester City striker Henryk Dziewiałtowski skewing wide from just 3 yards out, and Ludwig Muntz coming close for Austria. It was Austria who scored the game's fifth goal on 72 minutes, Warner heading past Radowska from close range. Austria's second goal shook the Central Europeans into life, with Simon Goldberger having a goal incorrectly dissallowed for offside and then seeing a 10 yard shot saved by Radowska in injury time. Poland held on for the win, though. | goals2 = Warner | stadium = Polar Bear Stadium, Slübînzä | attendance = 48, 760 | referee = Hristo Nedialkov (Bulgaria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Poland vs. Spain Poland and Spain faced each other on Friday 15 June 2018, at Brîndün Park in Trilfuva. If either team won, then the winners of the match would qualify for the second round regardless of the result of their final group game (as both teams had won their opener). It was the Poles who opened the scoring in the 12th minute, with their captain, Waclaw Anstrov, nutmegging Dolores Pardénez before slotting into Pablo Laporta's top right-hand corner from the tightest of angles. However, just six minutes later, Andrés Hallesco equalized for Spain, thundering a 25-yard shot past Janek Anstriwirsy, who had no chance at all. Spain were the better team then on, but Anstriwirsy made stunning saves to deny Hallesco, Luis Mañelez, and then substitute Jordán Rodélez to frustrate Andrés Mosquito's side. The Spaniards were almost made to pay for those misses in stoppage time, but Polish forward Henryk Dziewiałtowski was only able to curl against the post as the teams had the share of the points. | goals2 = Hallesco | stadium = Brîndün Park, Trilfuva | attendance = 76, 340 | referee = Hamish Smith (Scotland) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Austria vs. Italy Austria and Italy faced each other at the Dyluria Stadium in Îzätfä on Friday 15 June 2018, where Austria won 4–0. Just like Poland's game with Spain earlier in the day, both teams had to win, since both sides lost their opening game. The losing team would be eliminated from the World Cup. Rudolf Kitselnich and Raimondo Jarocco both missed chances for their respective teams in the first half, with Austria forward Kitselnich hitting the bar through a 25-yard volley, and Italian striker Jarocco lifting the ball over Dietmar Widhoezl only to see the ball hit the post and roll out of play for an Austrian goal kick. The deadlock was finally broken on 76 minutes, when Austria's captain, Wolfgang Warner, smashed home a venonoums half-volley. Six minutes later, Warner scored both his and Austria's second goal, powering home a close-range header. In the fourth minute of six injury time minutes, Warner completed his hat-trick in somewhat cheeky fashion. The Rapid Vienna forward stretched to reach an over-hit cross, and then scooped the ball across goal with the outside of his foot and into substitute goalkeeper Geraldo Boratti's net. Two minutes later, and with also virtually the last kick of the game, Simon Goldberger scored Austria's fourth, nodding in Franz Polster's long throw-in. This was Italy's second defeat in the group stages, which meant that they were eliminated from the tournament regardless of the result of their third and final group game, against second-placed Poland. Goldberger | goals2 = | stadium = Dyluria Stadium, Îzätfä | attendance = 37,482 | referee = Jordan Hoskrila (Ghana) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Spain vs. Austria Spain and Austria played each other at the Üscîr Frîntün Stadium in Zîbärmîv, on Wednesday 20 June 2018. The first half was goalless but consisted of many chances for both teams - Fritz Hunderwarter heading over Martín Agüero's crossbar then volleying wide from Simon Goldberger's cross, and Alfonso Ibáñez curling a fantastic 25-yard free kick over the Austria defensive wall, only to see his shot be pushed away by Jäger Herzog, and Spanish captain Andrés Hallesco then stabbed the rebound into Herzog's arms. Hallesco finally broke the deadlock with 14 minutes to go, with a diving header from Xabi Quaviéra's back-post cross. Ibáñez could have doubled Spain's lead with another free kick, but his goalbound effort was pushed away by Herzog. Spain were almost made to pay in injury time, but Ludwig Muntz's shot from 3 yards out was somehow pushed away by Agüero as Spain and Poland progressed, despite the latter losing 3–1 to Italy. | goals2 = | stadium = Üscîr Frîntün Stadium, Zîbärmîv | attendance = 37, 450 | referee = Kürén Zéflüng (Leubantia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Italy vs. Poland Italy and Poland played each other at Football City in Rädfîrd on Wednesday 23 June 2011. Italy were fighting for pride, having been eliminated thanks to losing their first two games, while Poland would go through if they won or drew. Even if Poland lost, they would still go through - but only if Austria lost their game as well, against Spain. Both teams began with attacking intent, with Nazzareno Reldosti and Felicjan Zakrewski both hitting the frame of the goal inside the first ten minutes. However it took until the 34th minute for the deadlock to be broken, when Vittorio Orleano, Italy's captain, swept Reldosti's cross high past Janek Anstriwirsy. Both teams had chances to score the game's second goal until the 75th minute, when Poland's captain, Waclaw Anstrov, headed home Konrad Nowak's cross. Boleslaw Vaclav almost gave Poland the lead with six minutes to go, but his shot hit the post, and Federico Chaldini made Vaclav and Poland pay when he looped home a volley just before the start of injury time. And then, deep into injury time, Alberto Serganisi drilled home from 18 yards out to condemn Poland to defeat. Despite losing, Poland went through to the knockout stages alongside Spain, who beat Austria 1–0. Chaldini Serganisi | goals2 = Anstrov | stadium = Football City, Rädfîrd | attendance = 63,457 | referee = Miguel P. Valdez (Uruguay) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia